


Finally

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janos doesn't take no for an answer this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Azazel pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. In one smooth motion he pushed the stone along the edge of the blade and sighed with satisfaction. Teleporting took its toll and doing it all of the damn time was starting to grate on his nerves. Siding with the strongest had always been Azazel’s style but being bossed around wasn’t any goddamn fun. Right now he was perfectly happy because he’d been given some downtime and he was sharpening all of his weapons from his knives to his swords. He didn’t need them really but he sure as hell liked them. Every single weapon had a story and he was damn proud of every one. 

The door opened and Azazel cursed softly in Russian. He’d thought that he’d locked that. Janos, or Riptide as Mystique had christened him, strolled into the room and announced, “Magneto went out with Emma and Mystique.” 

Azazel grunted and kept sharpening his curved short swords. Janos flopped down on Azazel’s bed, ignoring his glare, “I am so bored.”

Azazel sighed, “Then go out or destroy something or do both.” 

Janos rolled over and rested his chin on his folded arms as he looked at Azazel, “I have a better idea.” Azazel grunted and Janos seemed to take that as indication to continue, “We should play poker. Strip poker.” 

Azazel looked at him in alarm, “What?”

Janos was grinning, “Strip poker. It’ll be fun.” 

Azazel frowned, “Janos, you’re not as funny as you think that you are.” 

Janos unbuttoned his shirt, “Obviously I need to catch up.”

Azazel ignored the warmth that curled in his belly at the sight of Janos’ naked chest. He was used to tamping down his urges and Janos was a complete tease, “Janos, unless you want me to drop you in the ocean or stab you with one of these knives I suggest that you leave.” 

Janos’ wriggled where he was lying down, “Ooh, kinky.” 

Azazel gave a long sigh and closed his eyes, silently praying for strength, “Janos, I mean this in the nicest way possible of course, fuck off.” 

Janos slid off the bed and started bending over in all kinds of lewd positions under the pretence of looking at Azazel’s weapons, “These are cool. You’ve got a lot of them but I’ve only ever seen you use a couple.” 

Azazel grunted, “It’s not like I really need them.”

Janos sat down on the floor next to him and rested his head on his shoulder, “True, they make you look hot though.”

Azazel sighed, “Will you stop it Janos. Go and find someone else to play with.” 

Janos frowned at him, “I’ve been flirting with you for months and you just don’t take a hint.” 

Azazel stood up and started putting away his weapons into their various cubbyholes around the room, “I’m not a toy Janos or a one-night stand.” 

Janos scowled, “I know that. I’m not a slut Azazel who just wants a quick lay. Actually I prefer it long and slow. It’s hotter that way.” 

Azazel turned around, his erection fairly obvious against his black slacks, “It’s hardly a good idea Janos.” 

Janos was a bit busy looking at Azazel’s crotch for him to reply. He licked his lips, “What did you say?”

Azazel scoffed, “You’ve got a one-track mind Janos. Run along and play with someone else.” 

Janos shuffled closer to Azazel on his knees, “I’m tired of playing with other people. Playing with myself isn’t much fun anymore either.” 

Azazel nearly choked and he swore softly in Russian, “Janos, this isn’t a game.” 

Janos stood up and grabbed Azazel’s shirt in both hands, “When was the last time you blew off some steam with someone who wanted you Azazel?”

Azazel grabbed his wrists and practically growled, “Fuck you Janos.”

Janos gave him a cheeky grin and pressed himself closer, “Only if you insist.” 

Azazel gave into the raging mix of aggression and desire and he kissed Janos hard enough to bruise. If Janos was going to go through with it Azazel was going to make damn sure that Janos would feel it for days. Bruised, well-kissed lips was a good start. Azazel gripped Janos’ ass, lifting him off the ground and Janos squeaked slightly into Azazel’s mouth. 

Azazel grinned wickedly, “What’s wrong?”

Janos looked down at where his toes barely brushed the floor, “You’ve picked me up.” 

Azazel rubbed his hips against his slowly and deliberately, “Does it bother you?”

Janos gripped Azazel’s shoulders and glared, “Don’t hold back on my account.”

Azazel threw him onto the bed and dropped his shirt on the floor. He was all red, scarred skin and Janos stared openly. Azazel was unique and fucking gorgeous and Janos was close to telling him that but Azazel climbed onto the bed and covered his mouth with his long, taloned fingers, “Are you sure that you want this Janos?”

Janos nodded and licked Azazel’s palm. Azazel moved his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Janos whimpered pathetically against Azazel’s tongue and he bucked his hips. Janos was nearly out of his mind with lust because the weight of Azazel on top of him was exactly what he wanted. Azazel rubbed his body against Janos hard which elicited louder moaning from him. 

Azazel moved his mouth away, kissing Janos’ freshly shaven jaw and Janos groaned, “Fuck. Oh fuck. Azazel.” 

Azazel rolled his eyes and used his tail to push Janos’ shirt further out of the way, “You talk too much.” 

Janos bucked and moaned as Azazel kissed him again and their tongues duelled. Azazel plucked at the button of Janos’ belt without looking at it during their hot, open-mouthed kiss but he had to give up. He pulled away with a growl, “Unbutton them Janos.” 

Janos moaned and obliged so that Azazel could push his hand down and clutch at his hard cock through his boxers, “God, yes, Azazel.” 

Azazel rolled his eyes again and rutted against Janos’ thigh to get the friction he needed. If Janos wanted something more between them he could come back and Azazel would be hoping for more than just one time but for now Azazel wasn’t giving everything. He used one talon to slice through the weak material of Janos’ underwear and Janos was panting and straining upwards. Taking pity Azazel wrapped his hand around Janos’ thick cock and he began to jack him slowly and thoroughly as he continued to grind down onto Janos’ thigh. 

Azazel growled and nipped at Janos’ skin and mouth as their urgency grew and Janos tugged at Azazel’s inky black hair as he moaned and talked nonsense. Janos came with a loud, wordless shout and as he spilled onto Azazel’s red skin Azazel shuddered and came in his trousers. When their shuddering had subsided Azazel rolled to one side so that they were both lying on the bed but they weren’t touching. 

Eventually Janos had to spoil the moment by talking, “Fuck, that was hot.” 

Azazel cleared his throat, “Yeah. Are you going to leave so that I can get some fucking sleep now?” 

Janos jumped off the bed, far too energetic for someone who’d just been writhing and groaning in release, and he kissed Azazel briefly, surprising him, before he headed for the door and he left without speaking again. Azazel shook his head and groaned at the state of himself. He was going to have to take another shower. Without bothering to stand Azazel teleported himself into the bathroom. 

The next evening Azazel was reading in his room when there was a knock and Janos walked in with a bottle of red wine and two glasses, “Magneto went out with Emma and Mystique again. Fancy a drink and some foreplay this time?” 

Azazel didn’t say no.


End file.
